


Gummi Bears

by leeahgalaxies



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, high school-ish au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-01-31 23:33:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12692451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leeahgalaxies/pseuds/leeahgalaxies
Summary: Bucky is a thief!





	Gummi Bears

 

“Steve!” You yelled as you looked through the freezer for your candy. 

 “What?” He asked back at you from the couch in his room. He was watching a movie with Bucky and you yelling was distracting them both from the well choreographed fight scene on Steve’s TV screen. 

 “Where the hell are my Gummi Bears?!” You put them in the freezer as soon as you got home so they could be nice and cold by the time you were ready to lay in bed and watch your favorite TV show. But they were fucking gone! 

 “How in the world would I know where your candy is?! Does that even sound a little logical to you?!” 

 “They were in the freezer next to the ice cream and now they’re gone. Did you take them?” If he took them you wouldn’t be  _that_  mad, but if he was lying about it you’d be damn  _furious_. 

 “No I didn’t take them. Why would I take them?” He just really wanted to watch this movie and the more you bugged him the more annoyed he became. 

 “You drank my strawberry soda last night! Or have you already forgotten?” You had been saving that strawberry soda all day to go with the pizza you would be having for dinner. It was gonna be perfect with your dinner. You still missed that soda.

 “No I haven’t forgotten.” He sighed, he got chewed out by your dad that night about taking your soda and he still wasn’t truly over that.

“So why wouldn’t you eat my candy today?” You had taken just about everything out of the freezer looking for them they couldn’t have just vanished like that. 

“I said sorry about that by the way, and for the last time no I didn’t take your candy.”

Bucky sat stone still as he listened to the two of you bicker back and forth. A part of him admired your sibling-ship. Even though the Rogers had adopted you, you had grown up knowing them and treating them just like you had been born into the family and it was very evident in the way you talked to them. Just like he talked to his own parents with love and adoration, but more specifically the way you talked to Steve the same way Rebecca talked to him. You could go from being at each other throats to sharing laughs and inside jokes in just seconds. 

The Rogers had adopted you when you were 2, Steve was 3 and Bucky was 4. Growing up Bucky didn’t have any particularly fond feelings for you. You were just Steve’s little sister who would bring them juice and Rice Krispy treats when they played outside. Sometimes you would trip and fall over and cry and he would offer a sympathetic hug to get you to stop. Every single time it worked like magic and your parents would always laugh and take photos. But for the most part growing up you were just an attachment to Steve much the same as Rebecca was to him.

Somewhere in middle school is when a flip had been switched. You had gotten your first ‘boyfriend’ in 6th grade, a friend of Bucky and Steve’s, and Bucky hated his guts. Hated the way he would carry your books to class, hated the way he would walk home holding your hand, hated the way he would give you suckers everyday, Hated. Him. It wasn’t put into perspective until he had caught you guys kissing behind a school building. He was pulling they guy off you in seconds. 

_“We’re leaving Y/N.” He shouted as he pulled you to walk with him._

_“Why? I’m waiting for Steve.” You tugged your arm to break free of him but couldn’t._

_“Because I said so. Let’s go.” He pulled you more and you stumbled trying to keep your balance._

_“No, I wanna stay.” His grip was tight and you couldn’t get out of it._

_“I said we’re leaving, or should I tell your parents you were kissing your boyfriend?”_

_“That’s not fair Buck! You didn’t say anything when Rebecca kissed her boyfriend!”_

_“That’s different you aren’t Rebecca. Let’s go.”_

_“I hate you Buck..” When you tugged one last time his grip had loosened significantly and you made a break for it to run home._

He was so jealous back then and it was so embarrassing to think about how he acted. But it was even more embarrassing to think about how he never apologized to you for ruining that moment for you. That giant green monster had lead him to do something so incredibly stupid and had also lead him to hearing the words that had been his first heart break. 

You had  _always_  had a crush on Bucky. Your parents would tell you stories about how you often would run up to him and Steve while they played basketball and hug his legs before your cheeks got hot and you ran away. There was even video evidence of your crush on him from a barbecue. There had been some dance song playing you couldn’t be bothered to remember the name of even though you’d seen the video hundreds of times. The video was just under 3 minutes long and it started with you crying your eyes out while you sat on bench in your pretty purple and white dress. Who knew why you were crying. Your family was absolutely no help in telling you what made you so upset with their jokes. Your mom had told you it was because you dropped your hot dog. Your dad would joke that you were crying because you didn’t get to jump in the bounce house. Steve said it was because Bucky had been dancing with one of the other kids that your parents had invited to the party. It was kind of annoying how much you believed Steve.

The next thing that happens after you had presumably been crying for 5 complete minutes is Bucky running over to sit next to you on the bench. Almost immediately your crying turns to adorable snotty sniffles as he pulls you into a side hug and places a gentle kiss on your forehead before he pulls you up and towards where the giant booming speakers are to dance. 

Your crush on Bucky progressively escalated the older you got. So much so that the only reason you dated your first real-ish boyfriend was because he reminded you of him. You were young and super dumb in 6th grade so you didn’t really realize how messed up it was to be basically using him. He didn’t particular look like him but he was called James and he hung out with Steve a bunch and he was super nice. It wasn’t until you had your first kiss with him did it dawn on you that he wasn’t Bucky and he would never be him, but before you could tell him that you wanted to call it off Bucky had showed up to drag you home. He was acting worse than Steve.

_“…You didn’t say anything when Rebecca kissed her boyfriend!”_

_“That’s different you aren’t Rebecca.”_

He loved Rebecca he didn’t love you. He only saw you as his best friends little sister and that is all he would see you as and it hurt more than your 11 year old heart could take.

_“I hate you buck.”_

When you looked back on it know you felt like an idiot. For a hundred and one reasons. For being such a silly kid, for using that poor kid even though really he was probably using you as well, but mostly for telling Bucky you hated him.

“Steve I don’t wanna ruin your movie I just want my candy!”

Bucky reached over the tiny couch tapping Steve’s shoulder ever so lightly to get his attention trying his damnedest not to crinkle the empty Gummi Bear bag.

“Whats up buck?”

When he opened his hand the bag crinkled loudly and he closed his eyes waiting for Steve to yell at him. Like he always did when this happened.

“No.” Steve’s replies as soon as his eyes drop down to the bag.

There’s an almost hurt whine that comes from the back of his throat. This was a common occurrence whenever Bucky came over he would forage through the cupboards and fridge looking for snacks to munch on when he and Steve did homework and watched TV and somehow he’d always, subconsciously is what he’d tell Steve, end up eating your food specifically no one else’s just yours. Your candy, your chips, your leftover chinese take out anything honestly. 

“Steve please!” He begged. They went through this regularly. He would eat your stuff Steve would take the blame and then Bucky would rush out and buy way too much of whatever snack he had taken and have Steve return it.

“No. I’m not taking the blame this time.” Steve had told you a long time ago that if a snack of yours had come up missing 95 percent of the time it was because of Bucky. It was starting to get on your nerves a little bit. You wouldn’t be mad if he just told you he ate your stuff, sure you wouldn’t be  _pleased_  but the least he could do was acknowledge that he was doing it.

“if you take the blame this last time I’ll … i’ll do almost anything!” He begs. **  
**

“Anything?” Steve questions with a cocked eyebrow. He really just wanted him to talk to you for one god damn second.

“Almost… anything.” Bucky offers as a correction because he knew his best friend and he would be damned.

“I’m coming up there to look and see if you took them!” You yelled one last time as you walked towards the stairs.

“Steve I’m your best friend and I’m begging you to tell her you ate the fucking Gummi Bears!”

“Why can’t you tell her you ate the Gummi Bears?” Steve asked with a knowing look on his face. **  
**

“Because she’ll yell at me.” He said through gritted teeth.

“Has she ever yelled at you? I’m pretty sure she’s incapable of that.”

Of course Bucky never told Steve about what happened all those years ago because he knew Steve would ask what his problem was. Steve liked your boyfriend at the time he was pretty alright for the most part and explaining to Steve that he had a crush on his little sister was not the way Bucky wanted to die.

“Not necessarily yelled. But I bet she would!”

“You’re an idiot.” He shrugged before calling back to you. “Fine,” Steve replied to as he locked eyes with Bucky, “I don’t care come look.”

You made your way up the stairs two at a time. You knew Bucky had come over earlier today he was always over. You wanted to see him even if he wouldn’t talk to you, you could see him for a few seconds. When you had made it up the stairs you didn’t even bother to knock on Steve’s door he didn’t knock on yours it was only fair. When you opened the door you did a quick look around to see if Bucky was in there with Steve. But he wasn’t.

“So he definitely ate my candy right?” You asked as you made to lay across his bed.

“Oh yeah absolutely.” Steve said as he let his head fall back against the couch.

“Where’d he go?” You are flat on your back staring up at his ceiling a lot disappointed that you had missed him.

“Hopped out the window.” Steve hadn’t looked at you yet.

“No way?” What the hell was wrong with your brothers idiot friend.

“Yep. Jumped right out of the window. Took a running leap even.” Steve was so tired of Buckys bull crap at this point he didn’t even care he had jumped

“Your friend is an idiot.”

“I told him that. Wanna watch this movie with me?”

“Hell yeah!”

* * *

 

You don’t leave your brothers room until well past 1 am wanting nothing more than to lie in your bed and watch TV. Minus your favorite snack. You had assumed Bucky would have made his way back in that time but he hadn’t. You and Steve had watched 2 entire movies while he was gone.  

You always enjoyed quality time with your brother it didn’t happen as much as either of you liked but when you did get the time it was great.

You get half way through an episode of  _Wives with Knives_ when there’s a soft knock on your door. That was weird Steve definitely didn’t knock on your door and your parents had long since been to bed. “Come in!” You yell sitting up just a little bit.

 "Hey.“ Bucky practically whispers as he opens your room door.

“Oh. Hey Buck.” 

“Can I um come in?” he asked after standing awkwardly for a bit of time.

“Uh yeah sure come in. Have a seat. I would offer some snacks but Steve ate the ones I was saving.” With that he walked in the last bit of the way before closing your room door.

“So whats up?” You tried not to sound so surprised. 

“I uh .. I brought you some Gummi Bears because I ate yours earlier.” He said as he pulled the biggest bag of Gummi Bears you had ever seen out of his backpack.

You tried to plaster on the best shocked face you could, but you could feel the familiar tingle in your face of a smile. “You know Steve told me a few years ago it was you eating my stuff.” You said as he handed the bag to you. Opening the bag immediately you grabbed a handful.

“He did!” he almost shouted. “I mean really? He did, did he say anything else when he told you that?” He wouldn’t look at you instead focusing on your TV where it had been paused on a lady standing over her husbands bloody body. He didn’t actually say anything else, but clearly Bucky was afraid Steve had told you something juicy and you wanted to know what that something was.

“Bucky,” You give him a look that screams  _really dude,_ “he’s my brother why wouldn’t he tell me?”

“I should have told you myself doll.” Doll?! Bucky only called his ‘best girls’ doll. You sat up straighter in your bed and leaned over to turn your TV completely off.

“You can tell me now.” You thought you sounded smooth but you genuinely couldn’t be sure your heart was pounding. “So I can hear you say it and not Steve. Obviously.” You were so terribly bad at this.

He took a deep breath before he moved to sit on the edge of your bed. “I like you.” He had finally made eye contact with you at this point waiting for reaction.

You could feel the Gummi Bears in your hand squeeze together as your fist tightened around them “Pardon?” This wasn’t what you were expecting, but fuck if it wasn’t nice though.

“Haha." The laugh is stale and hard. "You just said Steve told you,” he lays back on your bed before he continues, “Or were you lying to me doll?” His head is in your lap now looking right into your eyes. He smelled like spearmint gum and you wanted to close your eyes to take it all in, but he was so close you almost didn’t want to breath.

“Its only fair, how long have you been lying to me about my candy?” This had to be some sorta of trick or maybe it was you who had jumped out of Steve’s window and fucking died. That sounded way more likely then James Bucky Barnes liking you.

“Sorry about the candy.” he said one last time.

Before you could even think about what you were gonna say your lips were moving. “Make it up to me with a kiss?”

Theres a smirk on his face just seconds before he dives in to cover your lips with his own. Buckys lips gently brush yours and they are so incredibly soft and everything you had fantasized they would be and some. The kiss is cut extremely short when you hear your door fly open and Steve is standing there. 

“This is cute but its 1 am and you’re in my little sisters room.” He said as he grabbed Bucky by his shirt and dragged him out of your room and down the hall back to his.

**Author's Note:**

> frozen gummi bears are so good.


End file.
